


A Dragon's Tale

by JackieSBlake7



Category: St George and the Dragon (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: The tale of St George and the Dragon from the dragon's point of view.





	A Dragon's Tale

‘No, we don’t normally eat humans – our diet is somewhat more eclectic, and we prefer food which does not argue back. Besides you are too amusing to do anything to.’ The dragon considered the human’s request and its own intentions. ‘I am simplifying somewhat you understand. There are various species and typed of dragons – and our genetic history is somewhat complex and obscure. My kind can produce fire, and make use of geothermal energy – thus we make use of caves – and part of the process of heat extraction results in various gems and metals that you humans require.’ They #were# attractive, and had some use in dragon society and development – but that was another story. ‘We are also long-lived creatures by your standards, and remember much.’ They could also forget if need be. ‘Other intelligent species are willing to make use of what we know, and pay for it.’  
A question about the stories which had dragons eating humans.  
‘The story is usually a cover for what actually goes on. In many traditional societies young people sometimes wish to do things their families and wider group parents disapprove of, and there are those who wish to leave without being pursued, and suchlike reasons. We enable them to disappear and start a new life elsewhere – or in some cases one partner “rescues” the other and they are allowed to marry thereafter.’ The dragon found a certain sentimental amusement in the various stories presented and enabling people to do what they wanted – within reason. Some things were impractical or to be disapproved.  
The person asked about St George.  
‘Well – particular dragons’ companions are given a generic name as well as the individual one they choose to use – we find it simplifies matters. To some extent they do provide companionship – and gather information and do the other things we cannot do ourselves. After a particular while in a location we have achieved most of what we are likely to do, and so we arrange a leaving do. There is … a means of inducing temporary dormancy: the dragon can fake its own death after a seeming fight, and we then move on elsewhere.’ Simplifying the story – which often involved use of the regular moulting cycle.  
A question whether there was a current St George. The dragon sensed curiosity.  
‘There was until recently – but as with other such one of those “rescued” proved sufficiently attractive,’ in person or in the benefits package offered, ‘to settle down with.’ This was a regular phenomenon with dragons’ companions, and, as was acknowledged, there were practical reasons for retiring from the job. Besides dragons preferred to remember their companions in the prime of life – and to encounter the infants produced when they were old enough to be interacted with. Occasionally now the dragon considered whether to settle down as well and become respectable. ‘Would you be interested in being interviewed for the role? There will then be a month-long trial period to see if we are compatible – and you will have a few stories even if we part then.’


End file.
